


Dark Obsession: Book 1

by HeartsAndMusics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also saving, Blue doesn't have an AU, Blue needs love, By Harrish6, Chosen children! Error, Chosen children! Ink, Destiny and Fate are horrible parents, Errorberry?, Fate & Destiny, Fate and Destiny created the Sans, First story here, Horrible siblings with each other too, I suck at tagging, InkBerry, Kinda Blue x Everyone, Kinda Nightmare x Dream, M/M, Murder? Maybe, Paradise AU, Past Wars, Peace treaty! Blue, Perfect Multiverse, Rape? Maybe, Yandere Nightmare, Yandere dream, Youngest Sans! Blue, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsAndMusics/pseuds/HeartsAndMusics
Summary: -A series of different stories based on the same theme with Blue being the main character.Why? Because I love him and you torture the ones you love-Book 1: In an Multiverse where (almost) every Sanses get along, where humans and monsters co-exist, and where Fate and Destiny set aside their differences for the sake of their children. A perfect Multiverse it seems.. Well almost..After all there is no such thing as perfect..But why did Blue have to suffer from it?*Concept of Fate and Destiny by Harrish6
Relationships: Dream/Blueberry, Nightmare/Blueberry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Before I start, I just want to say that the Sanses weren't created by Ink. But rather, by Fate and Destiny. Most of the "good" ones were created by Fate and most of the "bad" ones are from Destiny. But the AU, story and other characters are created by Ink. It's just that the Sanses lives were already dictated by the deities. Except for Blue who was both created by Destiny and Fate as some sort of treaty, is the main reason why he didn't have an AU. More info in the prologue

_Long ago, two deities fought over for centuries. Those two were named Fate and Destiny._

_They fought over even the most ridiculous things. Be it looks, ability, power but mostly control._

_Control over their creations..._

_It was so bad that they even made their children fight each other for them.. So many relationships were broken.. So many AUs were destroyed.. So many lives were taken.._

_Poor Error and Ink has to suffer the most.._

_They were even best friends too.._

_The Multiverse's balance be damned, after all.. The balance never existed to begin with._

_Fate's favored child Ink, had to go through a series of depression. Despite him not having a SOUL._

_She watches him cry over the AUs he created, the stories that he put his whole being into and the characters that he made for the Sanses.._

_He watches them_

**_D_** **_ie..._ **

**_Dust.._ **

**_And destroyed.._ **

_Oh how it breaks his non-existing heart to pieces.._

_Destiny's favored child Error, went through a lot of heart breaks.. It happens whenever he sees Ink.._

_He didn't want to do this (none of them does). He didn't even need to destroy the AUs, for there's no balance to deal with in the first place._

_But the war_ **_does._ **

_And he love his "Mother" too, he would do anything to make her happy. Even if it means destroying his best friend's life and happiness.._

_He just wish it didn't hurt so much.._

_When the final battle occurred, Destiny and Fate were both present. Both of them with their creations. Their children held a determined look, but their eyes spoke differently.. As if all of them fought the tears that wanted to fall as they gazed upon each other.._

_Everyone of them were at stand still, waiting for the other to strike the first move._

_Then suddenly the creator launched, who quickly followed by the destroyer._

_Of course, the favored children had to go first._

_The deities watches over their creations fight for them, both anticipating that their child to win._

_But the fight didn't happen._

_When Ink launched forward with Broomie held tightly in his hands, while Error on the other side readied his strings for the attack._

_Ink wished that it didn't have to be this way.._

_Error prayed for it to stop.._

_And it did._

_Whoever deity is out there or if there is one, they must had heard both of them._   
_Ink threw away his brush as he fell into his knees, arms wide open as an act of surrender. His gazed on Error who was too shocked to move._

_"Go ahead.." He whispered._

_Ink's eyes looked empty, his voice is blank as if.._

_Oh..._

_Error's eye sockets widened, a sad smile on his face. He understood what he means.._

**_If his creations keep dying then who is he to feel alive..?_ **

_Ink looked over his "Mom" and the other "good" Sanses. All of them feeling the same sadness as the other side does. "I can't.. Do this anymore.." His eye socket pleading (or whatever his non-emotion state can passed as 'pleading') to Fate. "I give up.." He looked back at his best friend and nod at him._

_Error nodded back, he knows what Ink means. He readied his strings once again-_

_"NO/STOP"_

_But it was too late.._

_Error gave his final blow to Ink.._

_..in a form of a tight hug..._

_Fate was already on her knees and crying.. How could she be so blind? How could she let this happen? To Ink and to all of her children.. To suffer this much..? Because of them.._

_"WAAAAAHHHHH..!" Face full of regret as her children run up to her, quickly hugging and comforting her. "I'm so sorry.." Is all she could mutter._

_She never showed them or even told them.. But she love every single one of her creations.._

_Meanwhile, Destiny was wide eyed. Tears are already falling from her beautiful eyes. She watches her child who is still comforting a now crying Ink. Looking over her sister also broke her heart.._

_No matter how awful the things they did to each other, family is still family.._

_A lot were lost.. A lot were destroyed.._

_But it's not too late to fix it, right..?_

_The war is finally over.._

_Destiny and Fate have a lot of making up to them._

_They're not sure if they can even.._

_But this right here.. Is a start.._

* * *

_Months later, after fixing every AU in the Multivere, bringing back their own family with it. The Deities decided to give them two gifts._

_An Multiverse with only one AU, where all the Sans can relax, bond or live (if they want) into if their AUs get too much for them (because if there's one thing they can't fix, it's their stories that they can't change). This AU will be made from all of the pacifist timelines, a perfect place._

_A Paradise as they call it._

_The second gift is another Sans. A Sans that will be made from Fate's beauty and Destiny's kindness. This Sans will spread love to everyone that he meets, a symbol of peace for every children of the Deities. A Sans of new beginning.._

_He will be named.._

_Blue._

_His "Mom" and "Mother" will sure fill his SOUL with love and will be cherished by both of them._

_...or so he thought._

_But that's where his story begins.._


	2. Chapter 1: Newest Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The favored Children can finally meet Blue for the first time. Nightmare and Dream are happy about it.
> 
> Too "happy" it seems...

The news about the new Sans sent an uproar cry of happiness from all of the Sanses, excitement fills all of them. It's been the talk for quite some time.

Well.. A lot longer than that actually..

"He's not even here yet, he's already making everyone happy!" Ink said as excitement overflowing his SOUL.

Yes. SOUL.

It was Destiny's gift for him after the war ended. This was the first time that the other Deity has given him, but it was more than he could asked for. He promised to cherish it forever..

Having a SOUL is not easy for him, but Error was so patient at helping him adjust.

He was so thankful for him...

 **"WhAt MoRE iF hE's hErE?"** Error joked, he received a laugh from his best friend. They walk through the garden of the Deities' home while hand in hand.

"Everything around me is filled with positivity! It's making me feel so high!" Fate's Dream said, surprising the favored children in front of him. Beside him was Destiny's Nightmare who wore a soft smile on his face.

"Oh! You guys are here too?!" The creator said as he gave Dream a tight hug.

"Of course! We're favored children too, Inky. Besides, we also wanna see the newest Sans!" He hugged back as his 'twin' hums in agreement.

Dream and Nightmare were never siblings to begin with, since they were made from different Deities. But that didn't stop them for treating each other like one. Maybe that's because they were created at the same time and placed in the same AU.

Well.. It was Ink's attempt to make their creators reconcile with each other.

But it backfired.

**Badly.**

Especially, during the time of the apple incident. A story that Ink didn't made..

So much lives were lost that time as well..

But the war is over now, so no need to dwell in that. The 'twins' seems to be in much better terms now too.

 **"I see, you two are a couple now."** Nightmare teased when he saw the two skeletons holding hands. This made Dream smirked at them.

The "couple" looked at each other and their hands.

"Ewww../ **EwWw...** " They said with a straight face, but laughed afterwards. Their hands still didn't let go of each other.

Laughter fills around them as they continued walking through the beautiful garden. Teasing and exchanging jokes here and there.

Such a Sans thing to do.

* * *

Fate put her child down in a crib just in time for the favored children to arrived. Destiny let out a squeal as she pushed the four near her baby bones.

**"WeLl HeLlO tO yOu ToO, mOm."** Error joked as the other three let out a giggle.

_"You four are not only here to see our newest creation, but also given an important task."_ Fate's soft voice said as a small smile made it's way to her beautiful face.

_"We want you, our children. To take care of him when the time we have to sent him down to the Paradise."_ Destiny said as her eyes glimmer like the thousands stars.

"Of course, Creators. We'll do are best to love and cherish him, we'll do are best to protect him also." Ink declared as the others gave their nods, DETERMINATION fills them.

_"In that case, we've like you to meet Peace Treaty or as we named him.. Blue.."_ Fate said as she moved aside to finally let them see their newest creation.

What they saw is the most adorable thing that they ever laid their eye sockets on.. He was so cute that Ink couldn't helped, but squeal. His eye lights formed a yellow star and a red heart.

Error on the other hand manged to contain himself, but the blush on his face was too visible.

This made the baby bones open his eyes(?), they gasped at the sight.

Blue has this big and adorable eye lights, the color looked liked it was taken from the bluest and most beautiful seas, it also sparkles like the stars in the galaxy (Oh look! It can turn into stars too! How cute~!) accompanied by a baby blue blush and a soft smile on his face.

Everything around him just screams.. _Innocent..._

Damn. Fate really made a great job at creating him.

The said Deity has a smug look on her face.

Dream couldn't believe it. He just saw the most beautiful creature ever.. And that's saying a lot, especially from him.

Dream prided himself being the most beautiful Sans in both Multiverses (that's just how Fate created him). He dwell upon the gazes of the Sanses that were given to him, shower at their compliments and worship. Being the guardian of positivity made them view only him as a "good" being.

**_It made it so easy to deceive them._ **

He lost count of the number of people and monster he had slept with.

_And the number of hearts he has broken.._

The positivity he receives during sex and the negativity that he gives to Nightmare during heart breaks are just.. **_Satisfying_** to him.

Yet here he was, his SOUL widely in his ribcage. Having these powerful feelings that he never felt before..

Nightmare is no better. He should be used to this since he's been with Dream all his life. But he could feel his SOUL wanting to leap out of his body, eye lights never leaving this angel in front of him.

Never in his life has ever seen so soft.. So fragile.. So **_innocent..._**

He wonders what it would be like to **ruin** him. **Taint** him. **_Corrupt_** him.

**_The thought itself turns him on.._ **

Judging from the look his "brother" is giving, Dream must have thought the same.

This must be it..

It should be, why else would they would they feel this way?

The feeling of **LOVE-**

No. It's love..

Right..?

_A small smile slowly crept on their face._

* * *

_18 years later_

Blue woke up, tears falling from his eye sockets.

Why does it hurts so much..?


	3. Story Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a story idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea has been on my mind for a while now and Idk if I should make this or not because my knowledge of FGOD and the Deities are still not enough for me. But I do want to share it to you guys of what it is..

_**Summary:** _

_Most Deities (if not all) have their favorite monsters. One of them is Fate, who favors Ink. And Destiny, who favors Error.. Then there's Love, who's been watching over a certain skeleton named Blue.. Her favorite._

_She made sure that Blue was always filled with love, so he can always find it in his SOUL to forgive, to give mercy and understanding. Since this Multiverse is not a kind one (especially with the war between Creation and Destruction), it hurts her so much to see her (self proclaimed) child gets in between of it._

_So during the time when Blue gets kidnapped by Error, she made her appearance to him through dreams._

_"No matter what, you shouldn't harbor hatred over the beings that hurt you.. It's not their fault that they're like that.. Just understand and forgive them. Love can always change them.."_

_With this parting words, Blue and Error's friendship was born.._

_But.._

_Fate's not happy about it._

_She never understood why waste his time on that monster._

_She never liked the relationship that Error and Blue had. To her, Blue was distracting Error from his job. He should be DESTROYING. He should be SUFFERING. He should be HATED._

_She visited Underswap to observe and to finally_ _**end** _ _Blue.._

_But Love didn't allowed it.._

_It's funny, how love can changed the most cruel monters, Gods and even Deities._

_His voice.. His face.. His kindness.. And the love that overflowing his SOUL.._

_Fate couldn't get him out of her head._

_Once again, she failed to understand why.._

_This didn't go unnoticed by the other Deities though._

_Love is not happy about it._

_Error is not happy about it._

_Ink is not happy about it._

_Most of the Sanses aren't too._

_Papy wants to rage._

_I guess a new war is about to start._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol.
> 
> I was thinking that this should be fluff and funny with a bit of angst here and there. But like I said, my knowledge about Deities aren't enough. So I'm not sure if I should write it, but it would have been a fun story


	4. Chap 2: After 18 Years

It's been years yet, the tears keep coming back whenever he was plagued by those dreams.

No.. They're memories..

_"The Sans of new beginnings.."_

Sure.

_"You'll spread love and happiness to all of those you'll meet.."_

That _was_ the plan.

_"We love you so much Blue.. Our child.."_

The said skeleton snorted at this. It was just all lies! They had stop loving him and he didn't know why!

" **Yeah** **right**.." He muttered as he wiped away the tears from his eyes.

He finally got up and prepare himself for the day. He kept mumbling of how much he hated here! The place, the people-! Everything that reminded him of them..!

For a place called "Paradise", this sure feels like hell.

Why does he have to be here? He was happier there- Sure! He didn't feel as love as before. He can endure that!

Do they hate him so much that being ignored isn't enough anymore?

"I wish.. They never created me.." Sniff. Tears flow once again as he thought about it more. God.. He probably looked horrible..

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Oh. It's you." Blue rolled his eye lights the moment he opened the door. What the hell does his "visitor" wants now?

"Oh.. Um - I was just checking if you're okay.." The said visitor looked at him awkwardly, but concerned painted his face as he noticed how tear stained Blue was.   
"Are you..?"

Oh.. He said that out loud.

"I'm not, but it got worse when you came." He said bluntly, getting more annoyed as time passes by. "If that's all then kindly leave."

Blue shut the door, but the "visitor" placed his right foot at the door making him jump out in pain. "OW! OW! Ow..! Damnit! That hurts! Ahahaha..!"

The shorter skeleton stared at him in shock. "Ink! Are you stupid?! Why the hell would you do that?!" He opened the door fully, still annoyed at the said "visitor". But he also felt a bit of concern for him.

The "visitor" who turned out to be Ink, just laugh at the pain. Clutching his foot as if it would help him ease it. "Sorry, sorry! Instinct just kick in and I just really wanna spend time with you.. Ow.."

The blue eye lights skeleton groaned. "Are you gonna leave me alone if I do?"

"Maaayyybbeee.." Ink said, his pink triangle and yellow star eye lights glancing to the right.

Blue gave him a "sweet smile". "Then that's my answer too." He quickly shut the door to his face before Ink could even react.

"..." Ink felt a bit of pain in his SOUL and could only (slightly) limp away. But he quickly wiped away his sadnesa as he say. "I'LL TAKE THAT "MAYBE" AS A "YES"!"

"GO HOME, INK!" Shouted at the other side.

The creator instantly felt a smile on his face. His too _determined_ to give up just yet.

But his thoughts lingered to one question, ever since Peace Treaty got here.

_'What happened to you, Blue..?'_

Blue stayed at the door for a while. He was glad that annoying Ink was gone! Can't he see he's too busy being miserable?

He sighed and slide his back against the door. Ink shouldn't really bother with him.

Why does he's so insistent of being friends with Blue?

He doesn't deserve him..

He doesn't deserve anyone..

Fate and Destiny made that clear for him...

_They_ _just gonna end up hurting him.._

He felt tears running down again.

**_Pathetic.._ **

Nightmare smiled at the portal. What a _delicious_ wave of negativity flowing through their SOULmate.

Dream who was sitting on his lap, giggled. He wrapped his arms around him while his brother leaned onto him more. Cuddling him.

"Night.. We've been waiting for so long, I don't know if I can wait any longer.." Nightmare sighed. 18 years is really isn't that long, Dream was just really impatient. And you thought being trapped in a stone for hundreds of years can build that?

He felt his brother's teeth near his neck and breath to his scent. Dream felt shivers down his spine and a light yellow blush accompanied it. "Soon Dream, soon.."

Soon both of their eye lights started to glow and a big wave of negativity aura covered them both.

**_"Good things comes to those who wait."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. It's been so long


	5. Nightmares and Dreams

_He run.._

_He run as fast as he could, it didn't matter where his feet will take him. It didn't matter how far._

_**As long as he's away from them..** _

_He knows that this is a dream - no a nightmare. He pinched himself as he run, but he just! Won't!_ _**Wake! Up!** _

_He stopped at a big tree. He was tired and is panting hard - he needed a break. His legs finally gave up, then tears started to fall._

_He was frustrated and just want to wake up, he started sobbing. Questioning himself of why this keeps happening._

_"Why me..?"_

_Covering his eye sockets with his hands, he tried to wipe the tears away. But it just won't stop._

_"Oh Blue~"_

_He froze. His breathing suddenly stopped._

_Why?! How?! When?! Keeps running in his mind. He was so sure that he was away from them!_

_He put his phalanges on his mouth to hold his breath. Maybe they can detect his breathing?_

_"Come out now~!"_

_That sweet voice should have made someone relax and comfortable. But to him, it only made him terrified._

_'Wake up please! Wake up!'_

"We're not gonna hurt you~"

_The words made him cry more, he was shaking, cold sweats dripping from his skull, breathing got a little more harsher._

_'Wake up please! Wake up! Please! Please! Plea-'_

_"Found~ You~"_

_A tentacle grabbed his waist, hoisting him above and holding him_ _firmly_ _. Then two others wrapped around his arms, removing every chance of escape._

_Blue closed his eye sockets - praying to every god to wake him up from this nightmare._

_"It's rude to run away from your Soulmates." That overly sweet voice was heard again which made him panicked._

_He felt a hand touch his cheek as it wiped away his tears._

_"Why are you crying? Are you scared of us?" A second voice was heard, it was much deeper than the first one. "Don't be.." He whispered to Blue._

_**"I want you to be terrified instead."** _

_Eye lights widening when something clashed against his teeth. He quickly realized that they were kissing him. Blue tried to push away, but with his arms and body being held tight. There's nothing he can do._

_Tears fell once again when a tongue was forced inside him. He tried to scream, to plead for help! But it was all muffled._

_Another tongue starts to lick his tears away, enjoying the salty taste. The rest of it's tentacles begun to explore his body._

_He felt gross, he wanted to puke. This is wrong!_

_'Please..! WAKE UP!'_

_"We can't wait to have you.._ _**Our** _ _little Blue."_

**Gasp!**

His eye lights snapped open, he quickly sit up as his hand resting on his SOUL, he was breathing harshly and his eye sockets are wet.

It was the same dream again!

For the passed few days, he's been seeing two creatures in his sleep. All in the same scenario - as if dreaming about his "Mom" and "Mother" wasn't enough! He had to deal with this too?!

He was restless, frustrated and oh so tired! Why does this keep happening to him?!

The small skeleton let out a sigh.. Looks like he's not sleeping anymore.

Great..

He got up, dragged his feet to the bathroom for a shower. He needed to wake up. He's afraid that if he fell asleep, he'll get the same thing again. Besides, he needed some supplies, so he would have to go out and "buy" some.

After showering, he quickly changed his clothes and went outside. As he was walking, everyone couldn't help but stare. They smile at him, greeted him and complimented him.

He ignored every single one of them. He's used to it, but it doesn't mean that it's not creepy (and rude too)! He fidgeted the strings of his hoody to calm himself as he continues to walk.

Finally, reaching the supermarket. He proceeds to isles with the stuff that he needs and scoop a few items quickly. He needed to be away from here, away from this prying eyes, from those smiles and those whispers.

_He doesn't want the risk of encountering them._

With a cart full of necessities, he quickly went to the cashier with less line, he fidgeted with the strings more when the cashier scans his item.

"That would be-" The Sans on the cash register stopped and looked at him, his eye lights sparkled as he recognizes him. "Oh stars! You're Blue!"

"Ye-yeah.." Damn, his stuttering. "H-how much was i-it?"

"Oh no need to! The owner reminded us if it's you, it'll be free of charge!" The SugarTale Sans beam at him, handling his items with a smile.

"N-no-no it's fin-fine! I-i can pay!" It's not like he's poor to be treated like this!

"It's fine! Take it!" The Sans continued to smile at him. "I'll be fired if I take something from you. Hehe."

Not wanting the employee to get fired because of him, he reluctantly took the bag and force a smile on his face. "T-thanks.."

SugarTale Sans felt happier when Blue graced him with a smile. "You're welcome, Blue! Please come back again!"

Blue nod and speed walk towards the door, he was so nervous that he didn't even noticed the monster in front.

**Bam!**

He fell down, his stuff scattering everywhere. For those who haven't seen him earlier, they sure do now.

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!

He continued to cuss in his mind. He's really not having any luck today!

A bluish hue spread across his cheek bones, embarrassed at his situation. He felt like crying now..

He's such a cry baby!

Monsters and humans murmuring everywhere, glaring at the skeleton that bumped into Blue. How dare this monster hurt this Multiverse's treasure?!

"Oh my stars! I'm so sorry!"

An angelic voice was heard throughout the mutterings, suddenly everyone stopped talking.

What was happening?!

Phalanges reached out to grabbed his stuff and putting it in the bag, then everyone started copying the stranger.

Squeals from both male and female could be heard which would mean that this Sans must be a celebrity.

Lastly, a hand was extended to Blue to help him stand up.

"T-thank you.."

"No problem! I'm Dream, by the way!" When Blue looked up, he was in awe. It's like he was put into a trance.

The slightly taller skeleton in front of him has a face of innocence, his eye lights are like the sun - shinning and captivating everyone who looks and that smile..

It's just.. Wow..

Overall, this "Dream" person is beautiful..

He looks like a dream come true.

Blue mentally slapped himself at the pun - which also help him to snap.

"I-i'm-.. g-going! Tha-thanks again..!" He rushed and straight home, not wanting to deal with it anymore.

_Too bad, he missed the "smile" that Dream gave him as he was walking away._

_"Nice to meet you too, my love."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The waking up from the nightmare part was actually based on my experience. For the passed few years, I've experienced something that I couldn't explain.
> 
> I'm not the type to scream when waking up. But waking up in the middle of the night, makes you tired and frustrated. I can't count the times I wanted to cry, but I couldn't since there are people with me. The fear of going back to sleep because you know you'll be having the same thing over.. It's.. Sad..
> 
> Well, rant over. I hope you guys enjoyed the chap! ^^
> 
> I'm also working on on "War, Love and Insanity" and "Pretenders" hopefully I can post it this week :D


	6. Chap 5: Meeting Error

He lift up the hood of his top as he speed walk away. Pulling it down, down, down until half of it obscured his skull, barely recognizable.

Just what he wants.

He couldn't help it anymore and let the tears fall down. He felt so embarrassed and humiliated, wishing that the ground would just swallow him up.

He just wanted to disappear..

This place is hurting him more than he should be..

He just wants to go home..

Doesn't matter if he's hated, doesn't mattered if he's ignored, doesn't matter if they don't love him..

He just want to be with them..

His walking slowed down because of the overwhelming tears, his groceries drop with a soft "thud" and his skull lightly bump into someone's chest.

"Blue..?" A soft voice called out. His skull is still against the stranger's chest, contemplating if he should answer. "Blue.. Look at me.." Again the soft voice wanted to grab his attention.

"I'm sorry.." It was rude to stay like this anyway, the stranger might have some places to be than to bother with a pathetic skeleton.

Slowly, he removed his head from the stranger - only to be pull back again as they hug him tightly. "It's okay.."

And he let's them..

He doesn't have the strength to fight them, besides..

This.. Felt warm.. It's nice..

He closed his eyes for a bit and fell asleep immediately.

Ink glanced at Error worriedly. They were just walking around, doing their weekly check up of this Multiverse for any problems or complains then they were gonna hang out after.

When suddenly some hoodied figure bumped into the Creator, Error was gonna jump forward to protect him when his best friend muttered a name.

The destroyer froze, he didn't realize that it was Peace Treaty. He did heard that he was already sent here, but he didn't have the courage to meet him.

He was afraid that Blue will be scared of his appearance..   
He doesn't exactly looked "friendly", you know..

Aside from the fact that he had things that he did in the past that he's not proud of..

But that's not the point right now.

He noticed the little skeleton limp on Ink's hands. **"Is H-hE..?"**

Ink quickly put a finger on his teeth making a silent "shushing" motion, he then gave his glitchy friend Blue to help him carry to his house while he carry the groceries.

Instead of walking, Error made a portal to save them time. Ink opened the door and quickly put the brown bag to the table and made Error follow him to Blue's room.

Blue's room looks.. Exactly like his old room with the Deities. Different shades of blue and a bit of white specks around.

Destiny and Fate really did their best to make Blue comfortable here.

Too bad they're... No, they shouldn't dwell in that..

Their Creators wouldn't be happy finding that their chosen children are sad..

They did everything to make them happy, so they should be.

Gently putting him down the bed, Error got a better look at his sleeping form and wow.. He looks like an angel right now..

He started to question his "parents" if there's a purpose on making Blue that beautiful.

He could probably fit him in his pocket with that small frame.

He bet he would look cute in it.

Error internally giggled at the thought, Ink was probably thinking that he looks like a creep right now because of how long he was starting.

Although despite the angelic appearance of Blue, he couldn't help but notice a few things.

The black smudges under his sockets, his tear stained cheek bones and his expression.. He seem so.. Broken..

_So much like him.._

The smile was soon replace by pity.

Meanwhile, Ink was looking around the room. Touching things here and there - investigating everything that he can like a snoop that he is.

Error's gonna be so mad if he finds out. More importantly, Blue's gonna kill him!

So he better put back how he found those..

He glance at his friend and sighed and relief to see that his back was still turned to him.

He couldn't blame him.

Peace Treaty is a mesmerizing being, it would leave you in awe the more you stare at him.

And probably a black eye socket too for doing it too much..

Eh.. He's too nice for that.

But better not take that chance..

His phalange found a drawer, slowly opening to not make too much sound. His eye lights changes to both questions marks of different colors.

There's only one item there.

He reached out and took the said item to examine it more. It was a bandana that has a soft texture and a pretty color of baby blue.

A fond smile graced his lips.

Fate made this..

He remembered.

It was the first gift she gave to Blue. It was handcrafted - Fate is not one to do things the hard way, she prefer to use magic for convenience. That could only mean one thing then..

She really loved Blue.

He put the bandana against his ribs and hug it tightly. There was so much feelings on this fabric and to be able to hold it like this makes him feel that his "Mom" was hugging him back..

God.. How much he misses her..

He hope Blue would realize that they love him so much..

But now, it's their job to do that for them.

Dream skipped his way home, catching the attention of most people there. They wave at him as he waved back (which earned him a set of blushes and squeals there), his smile was contagious and he brings too much positivity in every step.

He was just so happy!

He get to meet him, to talk to him, to **touch** him!

In person!

He look so much better than in those spying portals and dream realm.

And the way those teal eye lights stare at him.. It was..

He had no words!

He reached the house that he and his "twin" lived and Dream went straight to their shared bedroom.

"Night~!"

"I'm here, Dream." He opened the door and he noticed the room was dim. That means..

Excitement fills him quickly. Nightmare just brought someone home!

Will he get to play too?

But disappointment replaced immediately at what he saw.

There, lay an unknown human. His hands and his feet chained to the bed, his eyes looked empty, his mouth agape and there was blood everywhere. The SOUL was probably long gone too.

The Guardian pouted. Nightmare had all the fun and didn't even wait for him.

It's unfair.. He wanted to **play** too..

"Sorry Dream." Well.. He couldn't be too sad about it after all, he was with Blue just a while ago.

"That's okay!" Plopping down on his "brother's" lap, he didn't mind the blood on him. In fact, he even traced it with his fingers. Making Nightmare shiver in pleasure. "Looks like we both had fun.. Did he scream?" It's scary how Dream has this voice of innocence as he said those words.

"Loud.." Nightmare hummed, enjoying the touches and attention that was given to him.

"Do you think.. We can make him scream too?" With that, the Guardian of negativity pushed his "brother" to the bed next to the corpse. Pinning him there.

"Not just scream.. We'll make him **_moan.._** " With that being said, he started to breath in his scent which made Dream moan. **"Just like that~"**

They just laid there among the body and the blood, both were tired. They'll just "clean" that up in the morning then both fell into a blissful sleep.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record.. Nothing happened. Lol
> 
> Sorry DreaMare shippers. I don't even ship them, but it's fun to write them this way.
> 
> Tbh, I've been writing a lot of ship (That I don't ship) this way to give the illusion that they have that kind of relationship.
> 
> They're just... Really gay, but not with each other. I hope that's okay. ^^


End file.
